Ignis Heinz
Is he zhe pedophile zhat molests zhe shotacon Catboy every day? -Ignis Heinz Ignis is a Chinese snake demon who is 2,030 years old. She is the disciple of Quetzalcoatl. She resides in the Jojo universe. She used to be a German Wermacht soldier under Rudol Von Stronheim and retired, moving back to Beijing when the war ended. That was when her Multiverse adventures began. Appearance Ignis is 5'7" and weighs 145 Ib. She wears a red and black plaid shirt under a blue sweater with sleeves that often cover up half of her hands and white jeans. She has long waist-length hair she usually ties in a low ponytail. She often wears knee-length synthetic leather boots. Her hair and eyes are black and her skin is fair. Her snake form is a 5-foot long black and beige Naja atra. She speaks with a German accent and often uses German vocabulary. Later, when she tries to consume Zorin Blitz she recieves a sever burn at her mouth area. The burn scar is now faint but still visible. Personality Ignis is very eccentric and belligerent at times. She loves fighting a worthy opponent, though she prefers to fight with agility and trickery rather than attacks and defense. In the early plot, she was often seen observing situations and drinking red tea on the sidelines, showing her nonachalant traits early on in the RP. She respects strength and a good character to such degree that she is willing to sacrifice herself for people she respects (Shielding Quetz from James's blade, shielding Undyne from Hades's attack,). She can also be a glutton/sloth, eating too much, then lazily napping it off even in emergency situations. However, she is still in the end a selfless and dutiful person with a soldierly attitude who considers death in battle with evil the most noble death of all. As a soldier she especially respects veterans and gets pretty mad when the people who serve their countries with their lives do not get the treatement they deserve. In recent plot, she has grown to be more composed and reserved. Despite her mostly lighthearted attitude, Ignis carries great emotional and mental burden from serving the Nazis in WW2. It is hinted that she assisted them in their atrocities and did not bother to act up when terrible things were being done to the Jews and other groups. Because of this, she has great guilt in her heart and her self esteem is very low. Other than killing Dio, her main goal has been to seek punishment for her crimes. Background Not much is known about her background other than she was born as a snake demon in China, abandoned by her parents, as was typical for her species. In her early childhood she met and was taken in by Quetz, who came to China after his exile from Tula. He decided to take her in as his disciple as a distraction from the grief he was going through and taught her a variety of combat skills, such as how to bend water.However, she learned many of her demonic skills mainly by her own experience with minimal help from her mentor. When she was a late adolescent, Ignis, wanting to learn the weaponry and combat skills of humans, went to Germany and fought in wars, especially WWII, where she served under Rudol von Stronheim and grew to deeply respect the general. Later in the second thread, it was revealed that Ignis served under the Nazis, and did not stand up to them as they committed their atrocities, and eventually the Holocaust. Her reason for doing so is unclear, but it impacted her enough to harbor deep guilt that would plague the rest of her life. She also has a history with vampires, as she deems them 'inferior demons' from time to time, and carries guns specialized for killing them. She fought and lost to Dio Brando once, and was so humiliated and beaten up by him that she dedicated the rest of her life to protecting others from his kind and hunting him down and eventually defeating Dio in revenge (He was killed by the other heroes .). After WW2 ended, she came back to her native land (Beijing) and lives there currently. She uses some of her military salary each year to donate to human rights organizations such as Amnesty International. Recently it has been revealed that she had a past relationship with Francis Palmer. However, she is reluctant to bring him up because his actions remind her of bad memories of racism and the human cost of war. Nevertheless, it is shown that she feels guilt over her 'shame' of him, and it is implied that she does love him still. Ignis also has a daughter, Theresa, who was conceived after she was magically impregnated by Savarang, the God of Chaos. Abilities She has many demonic abilities. Transformation She can transform from girl to snake and back. It is unknown if she can transform into anything else, but it is strongly implied that it is possible. Heightened senses She has a superb sense of smell and infrared vision. Cloud riding She can "Fly" by surfing on any clouds in the atmosphere. She can ride a cloud swift enough to dodge her opponent's attacks easily. Water manipulation She manipulates water in order to attack her opponents. She can hit them with a wave of water attack to damage, stun and even drown them. She can also use freon to make her water attacks into shard ice attacks, impaling and wounding her opponent. On more than one occasion she managed to use water projectiles much like Undyne and even created a water crossbow to launch Undyne at Hades. Hardening She can temporarily harden her body to make it impenetrable and defend against all attack. Unfortunately, it lasts only for five minutes or so and requires quite some time to activate. Shooting She is a gunslinger who usually carries a pistol into battle filled with silver bullets. She uses it to fight for convenience. In larger battles she will carry two assault pistols with her stocked with silver bullets. Shadow shifting Ignis can shift into her opponent's or someone else's shadow to escape an attack or phase through transparent barriers. Full Counter She can consume the attack energy used against her and launch it back at her opponent. However, she cannot use the energy for anything other than attacking and will take damage if the attack is too fast for her to consume or is physical. Weaknesses Cold Ironically, when she is in a cold environment, without a heat source, her senses will shut down an she will enter a dormant state, making her very vulnerable to attack. Physical attacks If she doesn't use her hardening, she can be injured by physical attacks, even though her high pain tolerance will often lead to her carrying on in battle despite serious injury. No Healing Factor She has no healing factor, therefore she can only take damage during a battle until she blacks out or is pushed to her limit. Category:Soldiers Category:Heroes Category:Demons Category:Good Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Parent Characters